In fact the reutilisation of biological wastes or low value secondary products deriving from plant materials which have undergone processing has hitherto received little consideration. Most plant wastes are in fact burnt or used as natural compost or as animal feed.
The reutilisation of plant wastes from industrial processes is therefore a relatively recent concept, intended to promote sustainable development. The publication in the Journal of Chemical Technology and Biotechnology, vol. 84, ed. 6, pages 895-900, June 2009 is a review which identifies and discusses sustainable ways of promoting reuse, describing in particular the example of the reutilisation of waste waters from the production of olive oil. In addition to this, recent works have dealt with the use of plant wastes as a growth medium for the fermentation of extremophile biomass (see for example: Waste and Biomass Valorization, May 2011, vol. 2, ed. 2, pages 103-111).
However the treatment of process plant wastes, such as for example inedible stalks, or damaged leaves or surpluses originating from edible plants and greens (such as parsley, spinach, basil, etc.) or residues deriving from the harvesting of cereals using solutions which minimise the release of carbon dioxide has hitherto received little attention.